1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair pieces and to their method of use, and more particularly to an improved hair weave device and its method of use to enhance or supplement the wearer""s natural hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to enhance the apparent bulk or volume of hair by the use of a hairpiece by strategically attaching switches or locks of natural or artificial hair on the wearer""s head to be blended in and concealed by the wearer""s own natural hair. The process of accomplishing this is generally referred to as weaving. One example of such a hair piece is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,427 which discloses a thin metal clip or strand shaped to conform to the wearer""s head and to be concealed by the wearer""s hair. A switch of hair is attached to each end of the clip to hold the switches one on each side of the wearer""s head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,380 discloses a hair piece in the form of an elongated thin flexible member or carrier strap with strands of hair attached thereto along its length by sewing or braiding, this device is used by sewing a plurality of the carrier strands to plaits of the wearer""s hair in overlapping xe2x80x9cweatherboardxe2x80x9d fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,029 discloses a hair piece in the form of an endless (circular) band having individual hairs adjustably attached thereto to be worn between layers of the natural hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,986 discloses a hair locking process and device in which a flexible ribbon or thread with rings knotted therealong is woven as, or along with, one strand of a flat braid of the wearer""s hair, which braid encircles the crown, or the rear portion of the crown of the head. A machine-stitched sheet-like weft of hair, also having rings attached along the stitched area thereof, is connected to the flat braid by hand sewing the rings of the two components together.
Other devices and techniques are known for supplementing the natural hair or to facilitate styling are known in which small switches of hair are attached to the wearer""s head and blended, or woven, into the natural hair. The known device and technique have not been entirely satisfactory, however, for various reasons. For example, the arrangement for attaching the devices frequently have not been sufficiently secure to permit extended wear, particularly during sleep or while swimming, or the like. Further, many of the devices and techniques could not readily be applied by the user alone, and when applied, could not be easily removed without undesired cutting of the natural hair, even when applied and/or removed by professional hairdressers or weavers. Also, the known devices generally have not permitted independent movement of the respective switches of hair to provide a natural look or to permit the desired blending with the wearer""s natural hair. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved hair weaving device and technique which overcomes the above deficiencies of the prior art.
A specific object of the invention is to provide an improved hair weaving device which can easily and readily be attached to the wearer""s head and which can be worn for extended periods of time.
Another object is to provide such a device and technique in which a plurality of hair switches are separately supported in a manner to permit a more natural blending with the wearer""s natural hair and to facilitate freer flowing hair.
Another object is to provide a hair piece that can be applied and removed by the wearer and which gives the appearance of a professional hair weave.
Another object is to provide a hair weaving device and method which can readily be adapted to the individual wearer""s head size and styling needs.
Another object is to provide such a hair weaving device and method which can readily be removed without cutting nature hair on the wearer""s head.
The foregoing objects and other features and advantages are accomplished in accordance with the present invention in which individual switches are formed by folding a lock or hank of hair in half, then tying or sewing it near the fold to form a small closed loop. A first small ring is linked through the loop, and a second, preferably slightly larger ring is linked through the first. The second ring is jointed to an elongated carrier strand for attachment to the wearer""s head. A plurality of the switches are attached to the carrier strand at spaced intervals therealong. The first ring my be split or cut so that it can be opened to enable the hair loops and the second ring to be inserted therein, then permanently reclosed. Alternatively, the switches of hair may be threaded through the first ring then tied or secure to form the closed loop.
The carrier strands are preferably braided from a plurality of strands of elastic thread, or from a plurality of strands of non-elastic threads of suitable strength for hair weaving. For example, the elastic threads may be braided or plaited together, or a larger number, e.g. nine lengths of non-elastic threads, may be divided into groups and plaited tightly together to form the carrier stand.
A fastening device is attached to the carrier strand at each end, and one or more fastening devices may be attached intermediate the ends, depending on the type of fastener used and the length and type of carrier strand used. The fastener devices may be in the form of small, thin, over-center clamping combs or small sections of a flexible open mesh fabric or screen which may be sewn to the natural hair in button fashion to hold the hairpiece in place on the wearer""s head.
To use the hairpiece of the invention, the hair may be parted along a line where it is to be attached, or a corn row of hair may be braided along this line. The thin braided carrier strand is placed along the part or corn row and the fasteners are each attached to firmly hold the hairpiece in place. If snap-locking comb fasteners are used, the individual combs are inserted into the natural hair, teeth pointing downward along the scalp, then the comb is snapped over-center to clamp the comb teeth and hair against the clamping bar of the comb fastener. If the screen-like tab fasteners are used, the carrier strand is positioned as above, and the fastener tabs are sewn to the hair in a button-like fashion, preferably to a corn row, and preferably using a thread which is colored to slightly contrast with the color of the wearer""s hair to facilitate removal by cutting the thread without cutting the natural hair.
Once the carrier strand is attached, the wearer""s natural hair is combed thereover to cover the carrier and attaching rings. At the same time, the double-ring-loop support of the individual switches permit freer movement for styling with the wearer""s natural hair.
The length of the carrier strand may vary, depending on the manner of use. For example, the carrier strand may be attached extending generally ear to ear at the occipital bone, or from front to back, generally from forehead to the nape of the neck. Also the number and spacing of the switches on the carrier strand may be varied and of course a plurality of the hair pieces may be employed in generally parallel rows or as otherwise required to provide the desired fullness or intended style.